


polar opposites

by itsallanoxymoron



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, basically i make everything way too dramatic, spoilers for 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallanoxymoron/pseuds/itsallanoxymoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was separation, and then there was what came after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	polar opposites

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the amazing acting of lana parrilla, hank harris, and sam witwer. their scenes were just amazing, and they are so expressive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is always a moment of recognition: _we are the same, you and I. We are made of the same flesh, the same soul. The same blood runs through our veins; our heartbeats still match. We still exist. Those are my eyes staring back at me._

And then from one half: _You have done this. This is a betrayal of the worst kind; it cannot be forgiven. You have_ separated _us_.

And then from the other: _I am free_.

* * *

The thing they are both conscious of first: pain. It is devastating. Neither of them thought that severing would feel like dying.

Neither of them thought that they would look like this, either.

It is disorienting to meet in person, after living so long under tyranny and oppression. They do not look remotely similar and find that this surprises them. Something should be the same, shouldn't it? They were made from the same soul―would it be too much trouble for their eyes to match? No matter. Their marrow is the same, their blood, their heartbeats. They are the same person underneath the disguise.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, doctor." How uncharacteristically kind. They are still bleeding through―Hyde and Jekyll, Jekyll and Hyde. Not completely divided. Not yet.

"Hyde," he replies, characteristically twitching his head. The name is foreign on his tongue. Hyde. The Warden. His jailer.

"I've heard so much about you." He moves forwards to help the doctor onto his feet. Jekyll hesitates. Stares. Takes it. Is pulled. "You're even more disappointing in person. You're so weak, so pathetic. I was actually impressed that you had the courage to try and finish that serum of yours in secret."

They are both wondering the same thing:  _How were we made from the same star_ _?_

Hyde's words are cruel, but he has always been a sadist and they have always been good at self-flagellation.

"I had no choice. Being with you was destroying me."

"But do you see the irony? Being separate is what's going to destroy you." Hyde cradles his face, and this is the most compassionate thing he could have done. It is the kindest thing that he knows how to do. He will feel the breath leave his body; it is no less than Jekyll deserves.

* * *

The thing that cannot be ignored: people take the good doctor's formula because they want to be separated from themselves; they feel such a deep hatred with an integral part of their souls that it literally splits one person into two. This self-hatred cannot be ignored, especially from the other half. After all, whose betrayal cuts the deepest? There is no wound like that which you inflict upon yourself.

If this animosity continues, there can be no peace.

With the formula, there are always two things, no matter who uses it, no matter what is separated, always two singular events: separation, and what comes after.

* * *

Regina Mills separates herself from the so-called Evil Queen, and it is like being torn apart. The process lasts a generation; the tearing of her soul could have gone on for lifetimes. Well, one lifetime. Hers. The queen's.

There is silence. Two heartbeats. Both old. One new. Regina stares at herself and it isn't like looking in a mirror, not really, because she has not seen the Evil Queen staring back at her in a long, long time. It is more like seeing a forgotten twin for the first time in years, like becoming whole again. Ah, the irony.

The Evil Queen is nothing short of disgusted when she realizes what has happened. "Look at what you've become," she spits. No one could ever have more contempt for Regina than her other half; she is very good at tearing herself down.

One person moves to attack; the counter is a second too slow. They are both sluggish after the event, but vengeance tends to make a person stronger.

The savior says _destroy her_  but they both know it is impossible. Who would Regina be without her? Even her name reminds Regina of the person standing across from her. "You don't have what it takes." They know, at the bottom of their hearts, that this is the truth. They are not strong enough; they are not ready. She clings to the excuse of her nature. She has just been released in to the world—it would be cruel to ask her to leave so early. "You're weak."

It's not the truth, but does it matter? They believe that it is.

Regina moves forwards, slowly. Her heels click on the concrete. Their hearts beat faster. They are so, so afraid. 

"No matter what you do, you can't destroy our darkness. Deep down inside, you know the truth: you _need_ me."

"No," Regina says, fighting back tears, "I don't." And then she rips out the Evil Queen's heart.

They are both stunned into silence.

_What have you done?_ the Queen thinks in astonishment.  _You could not have done anything else to betray me so completely. Stop. Please, stop. You will destroy us if you do this. You will destroy_ me _if you do this. How could you do this to us? I thought we loved one another, despite everything._ I  _loved you in spite of your weakness, but this is the worst thing you could do to us._

"I'm sorry."

_Goodbye_.

**Author's Note:**

> so i am clearly very excited to see what the whole evil vs. good regina/jekyll/hyde thing means for season six. i'm really hoping that they explore the emotional ramifications of the serum, but who knows?


End file.
